In the ubiquitous age, it is requested to access to a network in real time and to transmit and receive information anytime and anywhere. Therefore, it is necessary that digital garment that a human-being wears accesses to a peripheral network to perform such functions. As a result, digital yarns, by which weaving or knitting can be performed and by which clothes can be made while the movement of electrons can be performed so that information can be transmitted, is used.
In a conventional art, the digital yarns are connected to a connector one by one. However, in such a method, the digital yarns are to be arranged by a pitch of the connector and the digital yarns are to be connected to the connector one by one. Therefore, process time increases, effect deteriorates, and price increases. Since the diameter of the digital yarn is small, it is difficult to connect the digital yarns to the connector and the digital yarns can be cut off during a weaving or knitting process.
In order to solve such problems, digital bands, in which digital yarns are bound to be coupled with each other, are developed. The digital bands become an alternative plan for solving the above-described problems of the digital yarns.
In order to apply such digital bands to a real product, a connector electrically connecting an external circuit and the digital bands to each other is necessary. The receptacle, with which the connector can be easily coupled, is also necessary.